


you gotta tell me why you're black and blue

by ihaveacleverfandomurl



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Angst, Fluff, Fox Shifter Andrew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shapeshifting, kevin is tetsuji's foster child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveacleverfandomurl/pseuds/ihaveacleverfandomurl
Summary: Kevin begins feeding a fox. The fox has a few secrets.(November 8 - Transformation)
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard
Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019





	you gotta tell me why you're black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> TW: offscreen abuse, discussion of animal cruelty  
Written for [Twinyards Appreciation Week](https://twinyardsappreciationweek.tumblr.com/)!  
I have!! a weakness!! for the Foxes shapeshifting into foxes!! I want more of these fics please!!  
title is from boy in the bubble by alec benjamin!

Kevin doesn’t remember when the fox first starts showing up in the yard. He does remember that he used to shoo it away, because he knew a wild animal in a Moriyama backyard would not be treated kindly. Tetsuji would simply call an exterminator, and Riko? Riko would take great pleasure in torturing it, and greater pleasure in making Kevin listen to the thing suffer.

His foster father and foster brother have built a household where caring is a weakness, and weaknesses are intolerable. So whenever Kevin steps onto the back porch at the first flash of red fur, he shouts for the fox to _get out_. Each time, the fox turns brown eyes directly on him, stares for a moment, and purposefully trots back out of the yard. Like it can understand what he’s saying, why he’s saying it. It never seems to show up when the Moriyamas are around.

He knows it’s some dumb creature that will probably die at the hand of mother nature soon anyway, but as he watches the tiny fox sniff at the bushes and scavenge for trash, he starts sneaking parts of his dinner onto the back porch. They are gone by morning.

It takes several weeks for the fox to accept him sitting on the porch while it eats. A few more before it is willing to let him feed it by hand.

Several months have gone by when the fox finally allows Kevin to rest his hand on the soft head, ruffle the large ears always trained on him. When he does that, it lifts a corner of its lip at him — a not-especially-committed baring of its teeth — and regards him with an apathetic gaze if he holds up another snack to attempt mollifying it.

_But._ The fox nonetheless lets him pet it. It sits at his feet like a strange dog and almost seems to listen when he mutters complaints about his foster family, an ear flicking occasionally and eyes steady on his face.

Kevin does not feed it when Tetsuji finds out that Kevin got a B on a test in school. Instead, Kevin spends the night curled in a ball around his painful ribs and wondering how badly he will bruise this time.

The next day, the fox audibly yips when it spots him, seats itself in front of him and _looks_ at the ghost of purple and blue on his jaw, and after it has finished eating, it places a wet nose in Kevin’s palm.

When he goes in to sleep for the night, he hears scratching at his basement window, and when he opens it, the fox leaps down into his room and lies down on his bed so casually that Kevin can’t help but smile. He falls asleep with it pressed against his back.

Kevin does not count on waking up with a strange boy sitting in the corner, wrapped up in one of his blankets and quite possibly nothing else and regarding him coolly. He unleashes several quiet expletives and grabs the nearest object — a pillow — as a weapon. “Who are you?!”

“Andrew. I’m your fox?” The guy raises an unimpressed eyebrow as Kevin holds the pillow at the ready.

“What the fuck. How did you get in here? Get out!”

“You let me in.” Andrew stretches, rolls his shoulders, and quite abruptly begins to shrink. Red and black and white fur sprouts from his skin, those two ears flick up, and there is, indeed, his fox staring at him.

Kevin drops the pillow, and the fox drops the shape. Andrew the human is pulling the blanket around himself again and seating himself on the edge of the bed.

“What —”

“Best not to think about it too long, Kevin, you might hurt yourself.”

Kevin sputters and glares and can’t help but stare at the strange five-foot-nothing boy occupying the end of his bed, manages: “Why? Why are you…here?”

Andrew’s eyes fall to his jaw and narrow. “They hit you, don’t they?”

Kevin wets his lips, nods, and somehow, Andrew cuts an intimidating figure with the answering stony glare he turns towards Kevin’s door, towards the rest of the house, towards Kevin’s foster family. Even wearing only a threadbare blanket, as small as he is. “I can protect you.”

Kevin presses a hand to his aching ribs and asks helplessly, “How?”

Andrew drops a hand into Kevin’s hair. Like Kevin’s done for him, in fox form, like he’s petting him, and those same hazel brown eyes are fastened on him — determined, steadfast. Kevin feels strangely comforted. “I will find a way, Kevin Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: let me know which of the Twinyard Week fics you'd like to see added to/rewritten & expanded first [in this poll](https://www.quiz-maker.com/poll2600440x78d64920-74)!  
*coughs* so uhhh I wanna get into full on romance here…i’m almost definitely going to return to this I have A Lot of ideas but we cannot rush Andrew forming a solid romantic relationship  
-  
feel free to chat to me about aftg on tumblr @ [foxy-exy](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/)! [Here's the rebloggable fic post](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/post/188909140773/you-gotta-tell-me-why-youre-black-and-blue)! & here's [my cosplay instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kayizcray/) with some aftg cosplay on it!  
-  
comments are my lifeblood ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
